


Methods on learning to skate

by adawinry



Category: Alice Nine, Jrock, Kagrra
Genre: Comedy, Ice Skating, Japan, Japanese Character(s), Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Music, Musicians, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 08:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16929579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adawinry/pseuds/adawinry
Summary: "Right, left, slam" method isn't the right one. But Nao has to learn this by himself. Or maybe with someone's help.





	Methods on learning to skate

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this fanfiction is in Polish. It's my own fanfiction, but I want to public it in English too.
> 
> https://adawinry.livejournal.com/66596.html
> 
> Translate by Kann (go to Kann's comics - https://tapas.io/series/Aoihito).

_Year 2010_

Nao was sitting on the bench and tried to button up his skates. It wasn't so easy and the fact that he never had them on his legs before, only made his fear stronger.

Right, left, boom. Left, right, slam. Walking in skates is hard, so what about actual ice skating?

Nao looked at the rink with fear. He won't do it. He can't.

"Nao, is everything fine? You look pale." worried Izumi, approaching him.

How is he doing this?

"Uhuh." mumbled Nao, narrowing his eyes.

Few meters away he noticed Shin, who held onto the barrier, but he tried to skate. Izumi waved his head disapprovingly, approached Shin and pulled him right into the middle of the rink. But he didn't leave him alone like Tora did leave Akiya, who kind of knew how to skate, but tried to catch up to him. It wasn't so easy considering how skilled Aline Nine's guitarist was.

Nao put one leg on the ice. Then the other one. Then he fell down.

He got up after a few tries and held onto the barrier. He was all covered in snow. Will he come back home as a snowman?

Suddenly something flashed next to Nao, grabbed him by his hands and pulled after itself. Something was skating turned backwards and looked at the bassist clearly amused. Something was spinnig with Nao and pulled him closer to itself.

"Why are you scared, Yamiyo?" asked Isshi, catching Nao's hand and getting to the other side of the rink.

"Because I don't know how to skate." replied Nao, trying to keep the balance and grabbing tighter Isshi's hand.

"Shin also doesn't know." said Isshi, stopping by the barrier, catching Nao, when he lost his balance. "But he's not crushing Izumi's fingers because of it."

"Izumi needs his fingers." said Nao, trying to ignore Akiya's laugh, who fell down on his back and refused to get up.

Tora panicked and started asking thousands of questions about his condition, if there was a need to call an ambulance or if he didn't damage his limbs.

"The only thing damaged is your head." laughted Akiya. "I'm fine. Now help me get up."

Tora sighed and lifted Akiya, kissing him.

"They're cute." said Nao, feeling ice move under his feet. "Shino?"

Isshi was quiet. He knew Tora and Akiya have a lot of time for each other. Izumi and Shin in ten years will be together if world won't end in 2012. But much sooner someone will come and Nao won't go ice skating anymore.

"Try to go by yourself." said Isshi, smiling. "And remember that "right, left, slam" method is not the right one."

"Shino!" called Nao, when Isshi let him go and went a little further. "Come back here!"

"Come to me." Isshi smiled. "You can do it."

"I don't believe you." replied Nao.

"But I believe in you." said Isshi.

And that's how Nao discovered a good way to skate - "Left, right and into Shino's arms".

The end


End file.
